Nowhere Left to Run
by Tears of Eternity
Summary: The fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back. A seemingly Muggle girl comes upon the school. Schools from another country arrive. A few new students. Horrible things are happening, and Harry is in great danger.... (PLEASE REVIEW!!!)
1. Chapter 1: Lord Voldemort is Back

Nowhere Left to Run

****

Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing is soo stupid. Like I own Harry Potter?!? Puleez, if I did I'd be rich and unfortunately I'm very poor. *sob* SO I **DO NOT**, I REPEAT I **DO NOT** OWN HARRY POTTER!!! duh

Hey peepulz! I guess I must really suck at writing cuz no one reviewed the first chapter of my other story. Maybe I need to write more chapters…..hmmmn, I'll think about it. Well, I've had these ideas for this fic swimming around in my head for like the longest time ever, except I never put them down on paper and since today I have lots of extra time, I might as well! Well, *drums, trumpets, horns* here goes my first chapter!!!!!! J 

****

Chapter 1 : Lord Voldemort is Back!

"You let him escape?" a voice, cold, deadly, hissed.

"My lord, he took off so suddenly, we— " another voice spoke, nervous, shaky.

"You let him escape?" the cold voice repeated, icier than even before.

"My lord, my lord—p-please, forg—" 

"Fools! Imbeciles!" the icy voice seethed, "You let him escape! Now he'll go back and report all this to that muggle-loving idiot, Dumbledore!"

"My lord, he was quick, we didn't expect—"

"You didn't expect?! You DIDN"T EXPECT?" the voice crescendoed. The man that was kneeling on the ground, representing them all, visibly flinched. "Tell me, if you will, how a fourteen year old boy escaped so many experienced Death Eaters?!?! Idiots! Now we will have to catch him again somehow! Now he's once again back in the protection of Albus Dumbledore!!!" The man on the ground was trembling now, almost looking like he was vibrating.

"M-my lord, we tried. Please forgive us, my lord." The man crawled across the floor and clutched at his lord's robes, "P-please, m-my lord."

The icy voice laughed, a high, shrill, cruel laugh. "Forgive? Lord Voldemort does not forgive. I expect you all to make up for this blunder. Only then will you be forgiven. But I think now, you need some punishment for letting Harry Potter get away! 

"My lord, please my—"

__

"Crucio!"

The man on the floor writhed in pain. He screamed- a long, shrill scream of pain. It seemed to go on forever, the screaming mingled with the laughter of Lord Voldemort. It was never going to end, never ever—

In his bed at Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter sat up, hands pressed to his forhead, where his scar was searing with pain. Quickly, he grabbed the quill and parchment resting beside his bed and scribbled down everything that he could remember about his dream. _Lord Voldemort was talking to his Death Eaters about me_, he realized. As soon as he had written down everthing he could recall from the dream that was fastly slipping away, like water in the palm of one's hand, he threw aside the covers and walked to the window, opening it to let in some fresh air. 

_Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time_, Harry thought gloomily. He'd been having these dreams ever since he'd come back to Privet Drive, ever since Lord Voldemort had risen again. Tonight's dream was different from the others. For once, I didn't dream about the third task, he thought with some relief. Most often, his dreams had been about his fourth year at Hogwarts when, during the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament, his fellow fourth year Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff had been killed by Wormtail, Voldemort's servant. He would once again visit that event, usually waking up with his scar hurting and at the point in the dream where Lord Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse on him. 

Having gotten enough fresh air, he closed the window and strode over to his desk and wrote another letter to Sirius, telling him about the dream. He knew that Sirius would probably then tell Professor Dumbledore. He closed his eyes and sighed, stretching. He hoped that this would all end soon, that Voldemort would be caught, that his life would return to normal, well, as normal as it ever got at a wizarding school.

His thoughts grew slightly happier as he looked at the three cards standing on his dresser. He had turned fifteen just a few days ago, and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and the Hogwars gamekeeper, Hagrid, had all sent him cards with 'cheer up' messages, presents, and cakes, though he didn't touch the one Hagrid sent him. He looked at the clock—it read 5:38. There was no use in trying to sleep anymore; he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyways. So Harry took out his History of Magic essay, which he had been working on last night before bed, and went back to work as dawn began to break.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry Potter….. You will not escape my clutches this time!"

High shrill laughter bubbled out of someone's throat, a tall skeletal someone, and echoed all around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally done!!!!!! Now people, please please please please please please please review!!! I'm gonna be so disappointed if no one reviews! **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **( and let me know if I should continue J )


	2. Chapter 2: Muggles Beware!

****

Nowhere Left to Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Do I really need to say this every single time?

No one reviewed!!!! L *sniff, sniff* I'm so sad…maybe I should just give this whole thing up. Waaaaaaaah!!!!!!!

Oh well, on with the next chappie! J 

****

Chapter 2: Muggles Beware!

Harry walked downstairs late the next morning, yawning. He entered the breakfast area where the Dursleys ignored him, as usual. He had stayed up until seven o'clock doing homework before he had finally gone back to bed again. The clock now read 9:00. Aunt Petunia was cutting up some various types of fruit for breakfast, as Dudley was still on his diet. The last year of going on a diet didn't seem to have helped Harry's fat, porky cousin Dudley. He was still as huge as ever; he had probably managed somehow to sneak in food. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper. 

Aunt Petunia placed the plates of fruit down in front of each of them, the smallest plate going to Harry, obviously. The television was turned on to the news. Uncle Vernon suddenly spoke up, "More killings last night, Petunia. When are they going to catch this criminal? We can't have dangerous murders wandering the streets, now can we?"

"I know, Vernon. People these days, probably some crazed old loony wandering around just randomly shooting people. Crazy, just like one of them," Aunt Petunia replied, shooting a nasty glance at Harry. 

Harry ignored it. Though the Dursleys didn't dare to mistreat him anymore for fear that Sirius, his godfather, would show up and turn them all into bats or something, that didn't mean that they were civil or polite to him. In fact, last summer's blowing up of the fireplace by the Weasleys had made them even more mean-tempered towards Harry. Harry had learned to ignore all the rude comments and nasty glares by now, and was concentrating on finishing his small portion of fruit, so he could go up to his bedroom and have some real food. (He had once again written to all of his friends when he had learned that Dudley's diet would be continuing.)

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia turned up the volume of the TV. "….and this morning, just recently, two more killings near Anderson Parkway. Thirty-five year old Marcia Grundy's and her husband, Donald Grundy's bodies were found in the street today. And here's medical expert Thomas Huisin's report after examining the bodies…"

The TV showed an old man of around fifty with gray hair and a pair of thick glasses. "It seems that this couple, married for already ten years and with two children, had been going on a morning jog. I assume that that was when they were attacked. The strangest thing was that there were no marks on the bodies, no bullet holes, stab wounds, nothing at all! It seems that they were perfectly healthy. All I could tell from the bodies were the fact that they both had expression of intense pain on their faces, as if they had been in a torture chamber, but absolutely nothing had been done to them! No inner wounds, nothing! And one can't feel pain unless something is doing it! The bodies do not make any sense at all!"

The reporter came back on, "Thank you, Dr. Huisin. When will our streets be safe again? And now, for a special report on the stock market…" Aunt Petunia turned the volume down again.

"Hmmph! People these days," said Uncle Vernon, also shooting a nasty glance at Harry. But Harry wasn't paying attention. Another two people! He felt his blood run cold—he was sure it was Lord Voldemort. He was beginning to rise again, his Death Eaters at his side. Of course, he had no _proof _that it was him, but he felt in his heart that it was.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked, pushing his plate of half eaten fruit away, where Dudley eyed it hungrily, having already finished his plate. Without waiting for a reply, he strolled out of the breakfast area and up the stairs into his room. There he plopped down on his bed, thinking. _At least I'm going away tomorrow_, Harry thought with relief. The Weasleys had invited him over again and Harry's aunt and uncle had agreed, happy to get rid of him a few weeks early. They had, however, told him firmly that they had better come the normal way this time, or else they wouldn't let him go. Harry had written to the Weasleys about this, and they had agreed, probably remembering the last time they had come to pick up Harry, in the normal way for them. It hadn't turned out well.

Sighing, Harry resigned himself to doing homework for the rest of the day, hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HEY PEOPLES!!! I'm done with the second chappie!! YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm sorry if this story is really boring right now, but I promise it'll get better later! One we get past the beginning, I promise the story will get better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Creatures of the Night

**Nowhere Left to Run**

YAY! I gots two reviews! Ok, u promised myself not to obsess about review anymore, but oh well! ^_^ I'm really, really sorry that this chapter took so long, buy if you read my profile then you knew that I had sooooooooooooooo many major projects at school! Mean teachers! Well, on with the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Will someone please tell me whether I need to say this stupid disclaimer thingie every time? It's really annoying. Well, for the THIRD time, I don't own Harry Potter(isn't it kinda obvious?)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Creatures of the Night

"Whew, I'm really glad you guys came. For some reason my aunt and uncle seem more unbearable than ever this year!" Harry sighed.

"Well, now that you're here, you can forget about all o' them for another year," Ron replied, feeding his owl, Pig, some Owl Treats. 

The day had been pretty uneventful. For once, the Weasleys had actually managed to pick up Harry in a normal way. Mr. Weasley had borrowed some ministry cars, and had driven over, unlike last year's incident of when they tried to pick Harry up using floo powder and blown out the fireplace. They were up in Ron's room now, where Harry was unpacking his clothes and other things. It felt good to be back in the Weasley's house. It always felt very cheerful here. It was late afternoon right now, and Fred and George were currently in their room, Ginny and Hermione, who had also come, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner, and Percy and Mr. Weasley at the ministry. Bill and Charlie had been able to make it back home again this year and were out in the backyard setting up the tables for an outside dinner.

Harry was reminded vividly of a similar scene last year, when he was here, the same carefree, relaxed feelings. They went downstairs, it would be dinnertime soon, and Mr. Weasley and Percy would be coming home. And then, just as they walked into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley and Percy could be heard coming in. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasely called, "We're in the kitchen!"

Mr. Weasley and Percy both walked in; they had the usual family trait of the Weasleys, flaming red hair, though Mr. Weasley was slightly balding. Mr. Weasley brightened as he saw Harry, "Oh, hello Harry!"

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, smiling back. "Hi, Percy."

"Hello," Percy said stiffly, then turning to Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll be up in my room. Call me when it's time for dinner." And with that, he strolled up the stairs and into his room. Harry stared.

"What's with him?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind Percy," Ron said, "He's just a bit loaded down at the ministry, you know, ever since Mr.Crouch died, he's been under a lot of pressure from everyone basically. They're assuming that since he was Crouch's personal assistant, he knew a lot about him and his job. He's really overworked." Harry nodded silently. He could still remember as clear as ever last year when he had met the crazed Mr. Crouch in the Forbidden Forest.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley briskly, "dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Why don't you go freshen up a bit Arthur?" Mr. Weasley complied, seeming a bit worn out himself.

"I think I will Molly," he replied and walked up the stairs after Percy. Dinner began ten minutes later. The tables were all set up and soft candles illuminated the table; it was almost dark outside. They ate merrily, the food was delicious! Different conversations sprouted along the table. Percy and was talking to Mrs. Weasley about work at the ministry, Ginny and Bill were conversing with Mr. Weasley, and Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were trying to pry the "big secret" out of Charlie. It seemed that something else was going to be happening at Hogwarts this year. Not another Triwizard Tournament for sure, or else everyone wouldn't have been so secretive.

"Oh, come on Charlie! We're going to find out later anyways! What's gonna happen at Hogwarts this year?" Fred pleaded.

"Well, if you're going to find out later, then there's no need for me to tell you." Charlie said, avoiding Fred's question smoothly.

"Why would they be having something at Hogwarts this year anyways? I mean, after last year—" Hermione broke off, leaving everyone in silence. No one liked to think about last year, when Lord Voldemort, yes, Lord Voldemort, had killed Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff.

"Anyways," said Ron, continuing the conversation, "just tell us Charlie. It's not gonna hurt you!" But Charlie wouldn't tell. 

All that he said was, "You'll see, you'll see." Dinner was a very happy affair that night. Only when it became so dark that the candles no longer gave a sufficient light to be outside anymore, did they pack up everything and begin going in. As Harry began to go in, a garden gnome, up out of nowhere, snatched his watch, which he had been wearing just out of habit, and scampered away into the dark with it. Harry sighed in frustration, telling Ron and Hermione, "You guys go on in, I'll be right there as soon as I get my watch back." They filed in and Harry began searching for the gnome by the dim light of the remaining candles.

The attack came so suddenly, out of nowhere. Harry had no time to think. Feeling a chill in the back of his neck, he rubbed it and continued searching. He felt the chill again but ignored it. But suddenly, he felt a sense of coldness unlike anything he had ever felt before. Born out of his Quidditch training, he threw himself to one side, just as a knife landed in the spot where he had just been. He stared at it, lying on the ground, trying to figure out what it meant. But before he could, he heard footsteps. Feeling the cold again, he jumped up and dodged aside.

He didn't even have a chance to scream. Another throwing knife had landed where he had been. Crouched in the dark, he could make out figure. Then suddenly, the figure jumped up and came at him with what looked like—a sword? Harry barely had time to dodge out of the way. He knew right away two things: for one, he was dealing with an experienced swordsmaster here. For another, he knew that soon he would be hit; the unknown person was too experienced, too quick. 

Frantically, he pulled out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" The spell shot right at the unknown identity, but to Harry's astonishment, it seemed to bounce of something, coming right back at him. He quickly threw himself aside again, accidentally knocking over a chair and tripping over it. He heard the assassin coming, and tried feebly to get up, but he couldn't. _His limbs felt as if they weighed a million pounds each, his mind was foggy.__ Is this some kind of spell? Harry thought vaguely in his fuzzy mind. The assassin had almost reached him! He couldn't move! __This is the end, Harry thought weakly, he couldn't seem to yell for help either. __He's going to kill me. After surviving Lord Voldemort three times, this is how I'm going to die. In the Weasley's backyard! It was almost funny._

But just as he was waiting for the swish of the cold blade to end everything, he heard the backdoor open. "What's going on out here?" Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice called out, "Is that you, Harry?" He tried to answer but couldn't. The assassin had frozen. Then he heard Mrs. Weasley loud gasp as she spotted the unknown killer standing over Harry. She fired a spell at him, a freezing charm, from the sounds of it. But it just bounced off the same shield that Harry had hit. Trying a different tactic, she screamed, "Accio Harry!" trying to move him if not kill the assassin, but Harry was shielded too. _So that must be part of the spell, Harry thought sleepily. _

"Arthur!" he heard her yell, "Arthur! Come,quick! Someone is trying to kill Harry!" Mrs. Weasley began running toward him. He heard the assassin moving, knew he must be thinking that he had better get the job done quick, before help came.  He heard the sword come swishing down. With the last of his strength, he just managed to turn slightly, but not enough. He felt the sword sink into him, the pain lacerating his body in waves, before everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm done with the third chappie!!!!! YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!! It was like, three pages! I'm so proud of myself! This chapter kinda sucks, but I'm hoping I'll be able to write better ones as I go on. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

~Lady of Dreams~


	4. Chapter 4: An Extinct Race

**Nowhere Left to Run**

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long! But I've been really really busy with school and stuff. There's just been no time to write!!!! I'm sorry if I left anyone in suspense… and by the way, does anyone think I should change the title of my fic? And if so, suggestions? Ok, on with the next chappie! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!! Do I realy have to say that every time?!?!? Cuz  I've seen some fics where they just state it in the beginning and some where they state it every time. AAAAAHHH!! I'm confused!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: An Extinct Race

"He is not dead." It was a simple statement, but one that held volumes of threat.

"He had help," another voice, just as menacing replied.

"The help of the Weasleys? That muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley should've been completely defenseless and powerless against your skills!"

"There was more than one."

"Who else? His wife? Their children, who are still in school? His best friends?

The dragon-tamer and Gringotts worker?" (A/N: I can't remember what Bill and Charlie do!!! Sorry if I'm giving away who they are, but I think you guessed already)

"I could not stand up to the odds of eight against one. You did not tell me there would be so many," the voice replied, calmly.

            "Fool! You were not quick enough; you allowed him to make too much noise, attract too much attention! This job should have been easy for you," the voice was filled with menace, anger radiating in cold waves.

            The figure facing him did not even twitch an eyelid. "You cannot threaten me," he replied calmly, unafraid.

            The other figure hissed, "I can if I want to. Remember, I hired you to kill him! A quick and clean job! Yet you failed! What happened to the deadly skills of your fabled race? Have you become weak and powerless?"

            The other figure, finally with some emotion in his voice, replied angrily, "Do not insult my people. I could kill you within seconds."

            "Then kill the boy. Do not try again quickly though, he will be well protected since you failed to kill him the last time. Look for the right opening," the other voice spoke, also unafraid. 

            "Remember, remember that this is but a job. I can leave anytime I want to," the anger was still there in his voice, every bit as cold as the others'. 

            "Oh, can you?" was all the other person said, "Leave now, watch for the opportunity."

            He strode away, not replying. Cold, shrill laughter broke out. 

            "You will be mine Harry Potter! You may have escaped this time, but you cannot run forever!" the laughter crescendoed, reaching an almost inhuman pitch. Red, cruel eyes gleamed out of the darkness.

            "Harry!" _What, was someone shouting his name?_

            "Harry! Wake up!" _What? And then, he was plunging out of darkness, into a light that blinded his eyes, he was spinning forward, falling, falling—_

            Harry opened his eyes groggily. A dull pain throbbed in his chest, also giving him a headache. The first thing he saw was red. _Red?__ Wait, that can't be right. He opened his eyes wider, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind which seemed to be full of bits of fuzz. Big mistake—instantly, his head throbbed with a vengeance, causing him to groan and see spots of color before his eyes. "He's awake," a voice whispered, sounding extremely relieved and worried._

            "Harry? Can you hear me?" Harry, his eyes finally cleared, saw a blur standing in front of him, a few blurs actually, all with flaming red hair. 

            "Glasses," he mumbled, feeling too tired to grope around for them. His glasses were placed in on his nose, and everything came into focus. A very worried-looking Mrs. Weasley, eyes red, was looking at him as if she wanted to throw her arms around him, but knew better. Next to her, Mr. Weasley was also looking down at him, dark circles under his eyes, looking extremely relieved. Behind her, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione were staring at him too, faces white and drawn. 

            "Harry! You're finally awake!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, a few tears trickling down her face, "We were so worried about you! You—"

            "Not now, Molly," Mr. Weasley said quietly, pulling Mrs. Weasley away. Turning towards Harry he said in a worried voice, "Are you feeling all right Harry? Any unusual feelings? Everything functional?" Harry tested his limbs. Everything felt pretty much all right, well, not counting his piercing headache and the dull ache in his chest.

            "Everthing's fine Mr. Weasley," Harry said croakily, his throat extremely dry, "My chest just hurts a bit and I have a headache, but other than that, nothing seems to be out of order," he tried a weak smile, but it ended up as a wince as his headache pounded him relentlessly. 

            "Your chest still hurts?" Mr. Weasley asked, sounding alarmed. 

            "Well, only a little bit," Harry replied, lying through his teeth, but not wanting to make Mr. Weasley look any more worried than he did now. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to start sobbing anytime.

            "That's not right, it should've been healed by now. It should have! I'd better go fetch the healer. Wait here, alright Harry?" Mr. Weasley left the room in a hurry. Harry lay there, trying to make the dull, but relentless ache in his chest go away. What had happened? He remembered there was someone trying to kill him, and then he crashed into the table, and then….what had happened?

            "Harry?" Harry glanced up, seeing Mrs. Weasley standing over him again, still looking extremely worried. "I'm going to go get you some water, okay? Just lie still and relax." With that, she left the room. 

            Hermione and Ron rushed up. "Harry!" Ron said, looking very white. "Are you all right? You've been asleep for seven days! We were afraid that you weren't going to wake up!" Hermione nodded fervently.

            "I've been asleep that long?" he asked in surprise, "What happened anyways?"

            "Well," Hermione began, "we were all inside, you know, and everyone had gone to their rooms already. Then I remember hearing this crash, and then I heard Mrs. Weasley going out to the yard to see what had happened to you. And then she started yelling for Ron's dad and—"

            "And," Ron took up the story, "Dad went rushing down into the yard, and I guess everyone all heard Mum cause everyone came rushing down the stairs. Well, we saw this person all dressed in black and he was standing over you with this great, long sword. Mum was freaking out cause all her spells were being deflected. And then, since none of the spells were working and that guy was about to kill you, Charlie went running down the yard and knocked the guy over."

            "Then," Fred continued, both the twins having come over next to Harry's bed as well, "Charlie was kind of trying to wrestle the sword from the guy in black and Mum was screaming at him to go away cause she was afraid he'd get hurt."

            "But, of course," George cut in, "Charlie wouldn't listen, and then Bill rushed up there to help him. So then, Ron here and Hermione ran over to you and tried to pull you away, inside the house. Then the assassin, seeing this, jumped out of Bill and Charlie's grasp and began running towards you! Then me n' Fred and Mum and Dad all fired different spells at that guy and they bounced right back! But I guess the force of so many spells must've upset his shield or whatever he had to deflect our spells cause it knocked him backwards a few yards. So then, Mum and Dad began running towards him to try and catch him while he was down, but then he just kind of shimmered once and then disappeared!"

            "And then, of course, Mum and Dad rushed over to you and you and this big cut right next to you shoulder and you were unconscious. You were bleeding so much that part of the ground was stained red, so then Dad disapparated in a hurry to go fetch the healer, a witch, of course, it's not like a Muggle doctor would be able to heal you. So the doctor closed up the wound and everything, but you wouldn't wake up! Well, today Mum and Dad were getting really worried, but you finally woke up! Mum wrote to Dumbledore, of course, but she won't tell us what he wrote back in his letter. But I can't believe it Harry! Someone trying to kill you right in the middle of our backyard!" Ron finished.

            "Do you think it was—" Hermione left the question unfinished, but everyone knew who she was talking about. Voldemort. _Of course it was him, Harry thought to himself, __who else could it have been? There was silence. And then—_

            "Do you know who it was who tried to kill me?" Harry asked. There was another silence.

            "Well," Hermione said hesitantly, "we have a hunch, but it's impossible! _They don't exist anymore! All the signs show that it had to have been one of them, but it's impossible! It's just impossible!"_

            "Who are they, Hermione?" Harry asked, confusedly.

            "They," Hermione began again, "are the _Kasrai__."_

            "The what?" 

            "_Kasrai," Hermione repeated, "an ancient race of trained killers from long ago, in the time of the four founders of Hogwarts. They're trained from childhood in the use of weapons and magic, a very powerful combination. Their skill in weaponry is unmatched by any that inhabited this land, and their magic! They had a shield that each of them was born with, one that will deflect any magical attacks. That shield is natural; they don't have to cast a spell to keep it, it's just there. A long time ago, they were known as Dark Assassins. They were evil, very evil, so evil, in fact, that the founders trapped every single one of their race in the Dark Hole, an inescapable place that eventually killed all who stayed there. Their race was too dangerous to keep in this land. But, they are just a story!" Hermione concluded, "only a fairy tale used to scare children into obedience. They perished a long time ago. There is no way that they could have been resurrected. Not even You-Know-Who could have that kind of power!"_

            Silence fell over them again. Harry's mind was whirling. Dark Assassins! He had never heard of them, but he would take Hermione's word on them; he was sure that Hermione must have read about them in some book or another. _Not even You-Know-Who could have that kind of power…But if it wasn't Voldemort, then who could it be? __It has to be him, it has to be! His thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, carrying water. Harry was grateful. His thoughts were too confusing to try to figure out right now. Also, he hadn't noticed how thirsty he was! His throat felt raw, dry. So he took the glass of water and gulped it down. _

            His headache was slowly fading, but not the pain in his chest. Mrs. Weasley rushed out again, mumbling something about finding Mr. Weasley. Harry closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. Everyone else was silent. Oh, but the stupid ache! It didn't hurt that much, but it was ongoing, bothering him without end. Harry heard the others shuffling out of the room and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming closer, arguing. "He can't stay here! Look at this, Arthur! He almost got killed by an assassin! Right in our own backyard! He's not safe here!"

            "Molly, Molly. I know what you're thinking, but where would he be safer? Back with his Muggle aunt and uncle? I know he is protected there, but we don't know how strong the protections are. And would they be willing to take him back anyways? We said that we'd take him for the rest of the summer!"

            "I know, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I just don't know what to do. We could not kill that creature, couldn't even harm it! We saved Harry by sheer numbers! If there had been less people, I'm willing to bet that that creature could've killed all of us. Besides, what if it really is what Hermione thinks it is? What if the assassin was _Kasrai?"_

            "Oh, come on, Molly. Surely you don't believe that?! _Kasrai, or Dark Assassins, are only a myth, a legend! A bedtime story meant to frighten little children."_

            "Don't be so sure, Arthur. Sometimes things turn out differently than we would expect them to. I don't know how the _Kasrai could still exist, but we can't rule out that possibility. What does Dumbledore think we should do?"_

            "He thinks that we should take him to the Leaky Cauldron and that he should spend the rest of the summer there, us too."

            "We don't have the money for that! You know that, Arthur!"

            "Dumbledore would supply us with everything that we'd need. You know, maybe it would be a good idea. The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley are so packed with witches and wizards that no one would try to attack him there!"

            "Perhaps you're right, Arthur. Maybe a few of us should go with him to Diagon Alley and stay there for the rest of the summer." Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply. "All this is so complicated. Poor Harry, always the one in danger. And his wound, do you think it will ever heal properly?"

            There was a pause, and then, "No, Molly, I don't. Whatever the assassin was using was extremely magical. If the blade itself doesn't kill one, the magic in it will. Harry is lucky to be alive even now! Lucky that the cut was not too deep, that it didn't pierce his heart. Yes, yes… poor Harry." There was silence.

            Harry lay there, feeling stunned. So his wound would never heal properly. So he was lucky to be alive. So he wasn't safe here. How could his life have turned upside down in just one night? He just lay there, brooding deep within his mind, his chest pounding with the same dull ache. He barely noticed when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in with the healer and began fussing over him. He was alone within his thoughts, wondering when he would feel better again, when he would not have so many safety measures put on him, when people would stop worrying so much over him…when he could have his life back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WOW! That was really long! Like four and a half pages!!! I'm so happy I finally finished it! Whew! It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, and the ending was really messed up, but other than that, I'm pretty pleased with myself! I'm sorry if I made him sound too depressed at the end, but hey! Everyone is allowed to indulge in a bit of self-pity once in a while! And he won't stay miserable and depressed forever. Well, I need reviews! If it really sucked, please tell me GENTLY! GIVE ME AN OPINION PLEASE!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 

P.S. Can someone please tell me exactly what a Mary-Sue is? I've been reading fics with people saying "This is not a Mary-Sue fic!" but I don't know what a Mary-Sue is!!! Someone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! It's essential! And REVIEW PEEPULZ!!!!!

~Lady of Dreams~


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ IF YOU WANT THIS...

AUTHOR NOTE—PLEASE READ!!!

Sorry peepulz, but this is not the next chappie. Before I can do the next chappie, I need to know WHAT THE HELL IS A MARY-SUE!!!!!

For some strange reason, nobody seems to be reading my notes that I leave at the beginning and end of every chapter! PEOPLE! PLEASE READ THE NOTES I LEAVE!!! 


End file.
